La fin d'une tempête
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Arashi qui se sépare !


**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT POUR LES FANS DE JOHNNY'S /!\** (t'façon je pense pas que d'autres liront mais on ne sait jamais ...)

Les paragraphes ci dessous ne sont que des **constatations** qui servent à mettre l'os en place, alors **ne pas taper l'auteur** pour sa façon d'écrire les choses comme elles sont, hein ? ((( '^^)

* * *

><p>Si Aiba Maski était bien fier d'une chose, c'était du lien qui unissait les membres d'Arashi.<p>

On pouvait facilement remarquer que les autres groupes de la Johnny's entertainment avaient des difficultés vis à vis de leurs relations. Les Kanjani8 n'étaient plus que 7; NEWS, qui avaient démarré à 9, se retrouvaient à 4 membres ; Jin Akanishi s'était barré de Kat-tun ; Hiromu Kojima avait fait place à Tomoya Nagase. Les membres eux même ne s'entendaient pas tellement. Ils bossaient ensemble, souriaient aux cameras, mais ça s'arretait là.

L'autre jour, il avait eu besoin de contacter Yokohama Yû par rapport à une fête qu'il était censé organisé, mais n'ayant pas le numéro, il s'était rendu dans les loges des Kanjani8. IL fut surpris de découvrir que sur 6, seulement 2 avaient son numéro, en 6 ans de vie commune ... Et Il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls groupes à faire les hypocrites devant la camera. Bien plus que Yamashita et Kamenashi, ou Nishikido et Ueda, beaucoup d'autre personnes ne se supportaient pas à même leur groupe mais faisaient avec. Il ne les blâmaient pas pour ça, ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils n'aimaient pas leur collègues.

Lui se trouvait chanceux. Il avait la chance de faire partie de ce groupe avec qui ils partageait tout, qui parlait boulot, amours, et problèmes sur le même ton, sans secrets ni tabou. De ces amis qu'il aimait et chérissait depuis 12 ans. De leur musique qui naissait en harmonie grâce à leur entente et leur amitié.

C'est ce qu'il pensait depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, sa vision des choses avaient légèrement changé vis à vis du groupe. Il attrapa rapidement un coussin et se protégea du sèche-cheveux qui failli lui atterrir dessus.

-Nan mais t'es taré mon pauvre Matsumoto ! Si tu crois que je vais jouer les sous-fifres pour Monsieur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, et profond !

-Parce que je devrais obéir à un sale nain complétement abruti par les jeux vidéos peut-être ?

-Connard !

-Enfoiré !

Masaki soupira et se tassa un peu plus dans le fauteuil, se blottissant contre son bouclier. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ça avait changé. Depuis quand l'ambiance était devenu invivable dans les loges d'arashi. Nino et Matsujun passaient leur temps à se crêper le chignon pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et violemment en plus, pensa-t-il en évitant de justesse un miroir qui passait par là. Ces disputes avaient déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois auparavant, après tous ces deux là étant de sang chaud, il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord sur un point et s'emportent un peu trop.

Aiba tourna la tête vers l'autre membre restant du groupe, Ohno. Celui-ci faisait obstinément dos aux deux piles électriques et avait la tête plongé dans un bouquin de pêche. En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Riida était riida et restait dans son monde sans trop se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant avant il y avait une limite. Lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, comme une dispute en ce moment même, Satoshi se serait réveillé et aurait au moins tenté d'agir en bon leader et de les séparer. Les autres l'auraient rembarrés, il serait reparti gribouiller dans son carnet, Shô aurait soupiré et les auraient réprimandé. Nino, vexé serait parti rejoindre son comparse du Ohmiya SK tandis que Jun serait aurait réviser son texte. Et au bout d'une heure ou deux ils auraient fait comme si de rien n'était et aurait torturé Riida comme ils aimaient si bien le faire.

Seulement Shô n'était pas là. Il n'était presque plus présent lors des émissions, arrivaient en retard lors des rendez-vous pour le travail, n'avait plus aucun temps libre à leur consacrer. C'était à se demander s'il faisait encore partie d'arashi, pensa tristement le plus grand du groupe. Au début, il disait que travail de journaliste lui bouffait tout son temps et qu'il était en surcharge de travail. Maintenant, il se se justifiait même plus et commençait à travailler sans un mot.

Aiba s'écarta de justesse pour ne pas se prendre une chaussure. Il se demandait pourquoi ça avait dégénéré ainsi. Ce ne s'était pas produit d'un jour au lendemain ; tout le monde avait progressivement commencé à s'éloigner. Et lui se retrouvait tout seul, ne sachant trop comment réparer les morceaux ...

La porte s'ouvrit et Sakurai entra silencieusement, son sac sous le bras. Masaki se redressa et chercha son regard, demandant de l'aide pour les deux idiots qui n'en finissaient pas de s'engueuler. Shô ne leva même pas la tête, il s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui, sorti son ordinateur portable et commença à taper dessus. Sans un mot. Il ravala les larmes qui montaient et se dit qu'il devait au moins essayer de séparer Matsujun et Nino, même s'il savait d'avance que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Au moins ils casseront plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de ses deux collègues.

-Moh ... Vous avez bientôt fini ? Faudrait qu'on révise la choré de Mei...

-Toi tu la ferme, ça te regarde pas ! Lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Mais vous ...

-On a pas besoin de toi ! Cria Jun.

-Dégage boulet !

Nino s'empara d'une brosse en faisant signe de le viser, et Aiba recula. Cela n'arrêta pas le geek qui balança son projectile. Il le ramassa en pleine figure et tomba au sol.

-Ça y est tu l'as abimé, on va encore devoir reporter le tournage d'himitsu ! Bravo !

-Ça fera déjà 2 heures en moins à te supporter cette semaine !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer sans plus se soucier de l'autre qui se frottait la pommette abimé, une grimace sur le visage. Ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça pourtant. Mais ça faisait mal. Comment ces gens avec qui il avait partagé la moitié de sa vie pouvait le faire passer du stade "ami" à celui de "chose quelconque" ? Il avait envie de pleurer. Où étaient ces personnes avec qui il s'amusait sans arrêt il y a quelques mois encore? Ce n'était pas eux en tout cas.

Il leva les yeux vers le canapé. Shô ne semblait même pas avoir levé la tête de son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés et le visage concentré. Ohno s'était réfugié derrière le sofa afin d'être plus tranquille. Une pensée le prit soudain. Et s'il était parti ? Ce lien dont il était si fier, s'il avait disparu ? Si leur amitié disparaissait pour de bon, et que le groupe devait de séparer ? Il se redressa soudainement et prit Nino par la manche.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait ...

-Putain Aiba t'en as pas assez de te faire frapper par ce microbe ?

-Matsumoto tu vas te ...

-VOS GUEULES MERDE JE PARLE !

Cette fois ils se turent et le fixèrent, choqués. Aiba qui jure sur eux, c'était rare. Même Shô avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier et la tête du Leader se tournait vers eux. Nino remarqua enfin les larmes qui glissaient le long des joues de Masaki. Un sourire narquois se peint sur son visage.

-Bah alors Masaki-chan ça va pas ? Tu veux un bisou peut-être ?

-Dis ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? J'en peux plus moi, je supporte plus de vous voir vous disputer pour un oui ou un non ! On s'en fiche de savoir qui est de meilleur acteur, si la coupe de Matsujun est affreuse ou si tu met le son de ta DS trop fort ! Vous êtes amis, alors essayez de vous réconcilier !

-Amis ? Ricana alors Jun. Avec ce truc ? Jamais ! C'est pour le boulot que j'accepte de respirer le même air que lui, et seulement pour ça.

Nino empoigna aussitôt Jun par le col de sa veste et lui mit une droite. Marvelous répondit aussitôt avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre et ils repartirent à se disputer de plus en plus violemment. Aiba s'avança pour les arrêter une nouvelle fois quand sa respiration se bloca subitement. Il porta la maint à sa poitrine, tremblant, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Pas encore ... Pas maintenant ...

-Aiba a raison, y en assez. Trop c'est trop.

Masaki reprit espoir et tourna la tête vers Sakurai. Celui-ci avait refermé son ordinateur et s'était levé. Aussitôt que leurs regard se croisèrent, Aiba rendit finalement compte que non, son meilleur ami n'allait pas l'aider.

-Je quitte le groupe.

Son visage se décomposa. Non, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse comme ça ? Il tendit la main vers Shô qui l'ignora totalement.

-Je supporte plus vos gamineries. C'est fini, j'en ai ras le bol. Vous ferez sans moi.

-Tu peux pas partir ! S'écria Ninomiya, faisant se retourner Masaki. Tu peux pas quitter le groupe ... Parce que je le quitte avant !

-Nan ! Hurla Matsumoto. Si tu fais ça on va encore dire que j'ai copié sur toi !

-Et bien sa fera une chose en plus que tu m'aura prise, connard !

Aiba n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vision diminuant au fil des secondes lui permettait de voir Shô ranger calmement ses affaires et Jun et Nino s'entretuer une nouvelle fois. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Ohno souffler un "Je pars aussi, c'est fini de toute façon" avant de s'écrouler au sol.

* * *

><p>Aiba se réveilla tout doucement. Il était dans un lit confortable, et le silence régnait dans la pièce. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas anvie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant il entendait un léger bourdonnement qui se rapprochait de lui. Nan, il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! Il est était très bien où il était ! Malgré lui, il ouvrit une paupière, puis deux. Tout était blanc. Hôpital. Youpi. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Il tenta de se redresser lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la machine à côté de lui dont le tube était relié ... A sa gorge. Merde, c'était quoi ça ? Il sentait ce truc en travers de son cou ... Il essaya de tirer dessus, mais des mains l'en empêchèrent.<p>

-Touche pas, tu pourras plus respirer après.

-Mais ...

-Et parle pas non, plus ça va te faire mal.

Il croisa le regard de Shô qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il remarqua tout à coup qu'il était tous là, à fixer le sol. Il tourna la tête vers la mur, essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Les minutes passèrent doucement ... Ce fut Ohno qui brisa le silence.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dis ?

Masaki le regarda, sans comprendre. Pourquoi quoi ?

-On sait très bien qu'il y a des signes avant coureur à ton infection. Tu le savais que tu étais malade, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à personne ? Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ?

-Que ... Et c'est vous qui ... Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? C'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant ! Non je n'ai plus confiance en vous ! J'avais pas envie de Jun m'envoie paître ou que Nino me balance quelque chose à la figure ! Je voulais pas que Shô ou Ohno m'ignore ! J'avais peur d'être plus boulet que je le suis !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi mon vieux !

-La ferme Nino, c'est toi qui a dit que j'étais encombrant !

-Masaki calme toi tu vas te blesser. Fit Shô en posant la main sur l'épaule du malade. Aiba la dégagea immédiatement.

-Toi me touche pas ! Je veux plus vous voir. J'VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Pas un seul ne bougea, mais les 4 se turent. Rageur, Aiba tenta encore de se lever et quand il vit les regards affolé de ses collègues, il fini par se rassoir, fixant obstinément son seul ami, le mur. Il le l'abandonnerait pas lui. Il ne lui balancerait pas des trucs à la gueule non plus. Bref, il pouvait lui faire confiance ... Il se mit à rire bêtement de ses pensées gamines avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment.

-Masaki !

-C'est rien, répondit-il une voix faible et rauque. Il se faisait moins mal en parlant faiblement.

-Masaki, lança alors Jun, je sais que c'es visiblement pas le moment vu ton état mais on voulait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'on a dit ou fait. Personnellement je n'ai aucune excuse mais j'espère que tu me pardonnera pour ce que j'ai pu dire.

-...Je ...

-Moi aussi ! On se connait depuis plus de 15 ans hein ? J'veux pas qu'on s'embrouille juste parce que j'ai un caractère exécrable !

-On est désolé Aiba-chan, enchaina Ohno, un air peiné.

-S'il te plait nous ... Nan Masaki pleure pas !

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter pourtant. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il était encore en colère ou juste heureux que ses amis aient repris toute leur tête. Shô soupira en souriant et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aiba se laissa faire, lui rendant son étreinte en pleurnichant contre son épaule.

-J'veux plus qu'vous fassiez ça ! Bouhouhouu ! Jamais ! J'veux ... J'veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours ! Ouiiinnn~ ...

-Calme ...Là, là ... Fini, hum ? On te laisseras plus seul. Jamais.

-Et ... J'ai le droit de taper les deux imbéciles s'ils recommencent ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Et je ... j'aurais le droit de dormir avec Riida ?

-...Là tu exagère, rit Sakurai.

-Yep ! Oh-chan est à moi ! Cria Nino.

Ils se mirent à rire, sauf Satoshi qui se demandait décidément pourquoi tout le monde voulait à ce point dormir avec lui.

-Par contre pour le groupe ... Commença Matsumoto, calmement tout le monde par la même occasion.

-He ? Le groupe ?

-On est suspendu ..

-QUOI ? Pourquoi ? J'AI ... ouiiille ...

-Crie pas comme ça j'ai dis. Gronda Shô en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Vui. Pourquoi on est suspendu ?

-C'est pas compliqué. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas chanter dans ton état. Et ça peut être idiot à dire, mais on ne peut rien faire si t'es pas là ... Alors on à demandé à minimiser les activités le temps que tu récupères.

-C'est ...Idiot ! C'est moi qui peut rien faire sans vous ...

-Et l'inverse est réciproque.

-...Et je prendrais combien de temps à guérir ? Environs ...

-Entre ... 6 mois et 2 ans.

-Que ... C'est long !

-Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas permanent, idiot !

-Mais ... Pour le groupe ... Désolé, je suis encore un poids ...

-Rahh ! Tu m'énerve !

Nino le sorti des bras protecteurs de Sakurai et lui frappa la tête.

-Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, et enfonce le bien dans ton crâne. Peut-importe ce que j'ai dis ces dernières semaines. Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Poids. Compris ? Ça nous arrange, on voulait quitter le groupe et prendre de la distance, et bah on va avoir plus d'activités solo tous les 4, le temps que tu guérisse. Et quand tu te serra rétablie, on oubliera toute cette histoire et on enchainera les concerts ensemble. Ok ? Are you ok ?

-...Tu m'imite mal.

-C'est difficile de faire pire d'un côté. Alors, ça marche ? Tu fais de ton mieu pour revenir le plus vite possible ?

-Oui !

* * *

><p>Aiba courrait dans les couloirs, le souffle coupée, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Dans son oreillette, il entendait les 4 autres discuter sur scène, bavardant sous les hurlements des fans.<p>

-Cela fait bientôt 16 mois qu'Arashi à dû se séparer temporairement. Nous avons commencé nos carrières solo chacun de notre côté, et les semaines, les mois sont passés.

-Depuis quelques semaines, nous avons repris les concerts tous les 4, essayant de retrouver l'atmosphère qui nous plaisait tant.

-Mais bien sûr, avec une personne en mois il est difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'existait pas. Alors nous voulons nous excuse pour la qualité sûrement médiocre des concerts précédents.

-...Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons une surprise pour vous ! Aiba-chan, tu es là ?

Masaki entendit les fan hurler au bout de son oreillette. Il porta le micro à sa bouche et chantonna un "J'arrive j'arrive~" qui les fit crier plus fort encore. Il vit la lumière au bout du couloir et ralentit. 16 mois qu'il attendait ce moment, où Arashi serait de nouveau réunit ... C'était enfin fini. La tempête était passé. Il était temps qu'une autre prenne place.

-Yosh ! Vous être prêt à vous éclater ?


End file.
